Seduction
by Alyn Ecnarret
Summary: Rin is an entrepreneur and Sesshomaru is a businessman who has interest in more then just her company. SR IK
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I do not own Inuyasha it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Rin stepped out her limo wearing a scarlet red business suit that reached her mid thigh silk pantyhose hugged her long sumptuous legs. Her formfitting white blouse was slightly unbuttoned at the top giving a glimpse of her cleavage. Her waist length ebony hair glisten in the mid summer heat pulled back into a tight bun. She was ready for her first meeting with the head of Tashoi industries Sesshomaru Tashoi who was know to be a very shrewd business man. Rin being the cunning business woman she is fully researched her new opponent she was thoroughly prepared she knew stitch of his company inside and out and how he runs his company and everything that is manufactured and how they could benefit from the possibility of a merger. Rin is a self made millionaire she was a computer geek who is revolutionizing the technological industry with her state of the art programming. Needless to say Tashoi industries were very interested since they had a huge portion of their revenue came from their cutting edge computers and laptops. This is the first personal meeting between the too parties. Rin just happened to be speaking at a convention in Tokyo and was free to meet with Mr. Tashoi to discuss the possibility and benefits for both their companies for this merger. Rin was also knew about Mr. Tashoi's history as a well known player, she was fully prepared to meet this pompous heir to daddy's fortune.

She strode in to the lobby and took the express elevator to the top floor where Mr. Tashoi was waiting in his office. His overly made up extremely busty secretary eyed her as she approached her desk. Rin being one never to succumb to petty female ways causally stated why she was there before the secretary could respond

"Rin Yamada, I'm here for a 1:30pm appointment with Mr. Tashoi"

The secretary smacked her lips and rolled her eyes and buzzed Mr. Tashoi when she spoke her voice was overly sexy it made Rin cringe at the thought of what might go on between those two during the business day behind those doors. "Your_ 1:30 appointment is here Mr. Tashoi" _Rin could feel the bile build in the back of her throat at the overly sexual secretary's performance. Once she hung up the phone after a giggle she looked up at Rin and curtly said "He is waiting!" Rin sashayed past the probably overly paid simpleton at the desk mentally rolled her eyes at the level of unprofessional decorum in the office. Rin walked through the door to see a man in his early thirties with long while hair and honey golden eyes staring blankly at a computer screen Rin internally mused '_he is probably looking at internet porn judging by the secretary'_

A strong masculine voice suddenly spoke "Ms. Yamada, please have a seat" Rin walked over to the large brown leather chair on the other side of his massive cedar desk as her eyes scanned the room she noticed that everything was huge even the office itself with its high ceilings. It had a classic American theme to the décor in was nice but she though her was maybe trying to overly compensate for some thing else.

Sesshomaru eyed Ms. Yamada on the other side of the feigning to be uninterested. The fact being that he had an ulterior motive for having her come today. Of course he wanted her software but their merger could have happened with out them ever having to privately meet. He insisted upon this personal meeting. They had never been formally introduced but he had noticed her. It had been at a New Years Eve party in Okinawa at the Ritz Carlton. She was wearing a form fitting golden gown that highlighted her pail skin he was just about to approach her when he over heard his name "That Sesshomaru Tashoi thinks he is gods gift to women he probably so self diluted he thinks he is Arabian sheik with a harem of silicon bimbos who are at his beckoned call." Said Rin the other woman laughed and said "Yeah Rin, he is a womanizing jerk he has a different toy every week I can't believe you are considering merging your company with his" Rin replied "Kagome, that is business not a marriage, he maybe a trust fund reject but he is good at what he does in the business world his fathers company has quadrupled it's profit margin under his leadership you have to admire that." Kagome blinked twice and said "well you do have a point their asshole does know his stuff good luck in your business venture" as and they sipped champagne and continued to prattle on about the attendees.

Sesshomaru was stunned by what he heard normally he could careless about what anyone thought of his lifestyle. But, this time he wanted to show this sexy self made woman that it was more to him than just a womanizing asshole. She would be his conquest and after he was done with her she would be eating her words and then she would be nothing but another notch on his bed post. He smiled wickedly at his fiendish plot to seduce Ms. Rin Yamada.

She was staring at him slightly annoyed "Mr. Tashoi my time is very valuable and I would like to wrap up our little meeting as soon as possible." Rin spoke frankly to let hi know that she was here for business and had no time for his foolishness. Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow at her straight forward attitude "Ms. Yamada I believe that it was confirmed that our meeting was for two hours in which I would be presenting you personally what our company plans to offer to secure this merger, but if you have more pressing matter to attend to I completely understand and we can reschedule for tomorrow since you will be here for the conference the entire week. I also want to take you for a personal tour of our main office and project development department. I wanted you to get a first hand feel for how Tashoi industries are revolutionizing the computer industry." Rin was taken slightly aback by his demeanor this is not the same cold calculating man who had been known to through people out of his office for less she thought 'a personal tour sounded interesting seeing in reality is much better then paper' Rin finally spoke "Mr. Tashoi, I would love a tour of your headquarters and project development lab. However, I would like to reschedule the tour because as you are aware I agreed to see you today because my flight arrived in early and I am rather exhausted from my trip. So if you could be so kind I could hear your presentation now and we could go on the tour after my opening speech at the conference and I'm free for the rest of the day.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled by the end of the week he would have this raven haired beauty screaming hi name. He had to admit she was hot she had that sexy school teacher look complete with a pair of red pumps. He had a quick thought of her letting down her hair as he bent her over his desk. He licked his lips at the though. He ushered her to the other side of the room where there was a conference table and a monitor set up "please sit" he pulled out a chair for her as she set her skirt rose up giving him a nice view of her slender legs he sat next to her and grabbed a remote control "are you ready for the visual presentation this was specially created for you to answer some questions you may have about the nature of our company" Rin nodded with that he dimmed the lights and the presentation began.

Note to readers

I'm not giving up on Opportunities I just got a idea and decided to run with it please review

Thanks,

Alyn


	2. Chapter 2

Music chimed in the background of the presentation a female voice narrated with that overly perky tone used to motivate the consumer into buying into the project. Rin shifted in her seat to get more comfortable completely engrossed in the presentation. Sesshomaru was thoroughly absorbed in observing Ms. Yamada. The light from the presentation illuminated her striking features he watched as she occasional jotted down notes. He was currently admiring her full pouty lips imagining how they would feel when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at his phone and pressed ignore. It began to vibrate again and he realized that if he did not answer she would continue to disturb his very important meeting. He stopped the video presentation drawing Rin out of her revere.

"Please excuse me Ms. Yamada I have an important call it will only take a minute. I can continue the presentation if you want or you can wait for my return."

Rin looked up and spoke "Mr. Tashoi please do not worry I will be fine continue the presentation while you take your call."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded and he continued the presentation and walked off in to an adjacent room. Sesshomaru went in to the library adjacent to his office and answered his cell.

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of an important meeting and your antics are growing tiresome Kagura."

"Shessy, why are you so cruel to me I love you, I was just concerned we have not spoken in quite some time. I was beginning to think you are trying to get rid of me."

Sesshomaru sighed "That's exactly what I'm trying to do, especially when you embarrassed me at the Shoma function making out with Naraku on the balcony."

"But Shessy, I was drunk it was an honest mistake you know I would never cheat on you."

"Kagura, who are you trying to fool? Do I have idiot tattooed on my forehead?"

"Shessy you know you're the only one for me, you love me and I know you still want to marry me you did not take back the ring so we are still engaged."

"Kagura, you are out of your mind! Hell would have to freeze over twice before I would even think about touching you let alone marrying you. As for the engagement ring keep it as a parting gift a reminder of how you fucked up. Please stop calling and I'll think about not letting the pictures I have of you in some rather compromising positions leak to the tabloids."

"You wouldn't! "

"Try me, call me one more time and rest assure you will feel my wrath for the shame an embarrassment you cost me." With that he hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

'I can't believe that whore has the audacity to keep calling me after what she did.'

He had been dating the world renowned fashion designer Kagura Wind for the last two years he had proposed and was ready to settle down with her they had been able to keep their relationship out of the public eye and he felt things were going well. There had been rumors about her dating a well known model known simply as Naraku. He disregarded it because every young woman he was ever seen with the media made it seem like he was just the average rich playboy that he once was. It had been almost a year since the incident when he was looking for her just before he was going to make the public announcement of their engagement he found her in Naraku's lap he was so stunned and hurt he just left. She has relentlessly perused him since that night and he was fed up with her constant pestering.

While in the other room Rin heard Sesshomaru become very loud and curiosity got the best of her wondering if it may have something to do with the state of his company. She grabbed the remote and turned down the volume and listened closely. She could not believe what she heard 'Sesshomaru Tashoi was engaged to Kagura Wind and she broke his heart. I can't wait to call Kagome tonight and tell her this hot gossip'

Rin heard the door opening and turned up the volume and placed the remote back on the table. She tried not to look suspicious. She picked you her pen and pretended to jot down some questions.

Sesshomaru paused before he sat down the volume for the presentation was turned up higher than he left it He assumed that she overheard his conversation and thought he could use his little spat with Kagura to soften up Rin a little.

He sighed loudly and plopped down in his seat.

"Is everything Ok?" Rin said

Inwardly smiling Sesshomaru sighed again "Ms. Yamada if you don't mind could we talk about our merger tomorrow? I have something I must attend to."

Rin gave a small smile and placed her hand on his and spoke softly. "I understand we can just continue the presentation tomorrow, before the tour ok." She softly patted the back of his hand and said "Whatever the issue is I have faith that you could handle it." She stood up and gathered her things and walked out the office.

Sesshomaru sat there as he watches her tempting figure glide out the door. 'Thanks to Kagura I have an easier way to seduce Rin.' All he had to do was play it right and she would be coming to him with open arms.

Meanwhile in the elevator 'I can't believe that jerk got his heart broken he probably deserved it. I do feel a little sorry for him because he was going to marry her he did seem really hurt maybe he not that bad of a guy after all.' Rin thought while stepping of the elevator, as soon as she was out of the building and comfortably sitting in the backseat of her limo she pulled out her cell phone to dish the juicy detail of Mr. Tashoi's Love life to her best friend. "Kagome do I have some news for you!"

Note to Readers

So, what do you think? I know this Chapter is a Little shot but there is more to come. Please Review

Thank you,

Alyn


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rin, Sesshomaru and all other characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other various entities involved with the production of the manga and anime. I do not profit from this piece, nor is any copyright infringement intended by it.

"What? No way!" Kagome screeched "Yes, I heard it all from the horse's mouth he said as for the engagement ring keep it as a parting gift a reminder of how you fucked up." Rin said in a haughty voice in her best impersonation of Sesshomaru. "I can't believe that he was going to marry Kagura Wind she is one of the hottest fashion designers" Kagome was stunned Rin heard a beep on her cell phone and saw it was her personal assistant on the other line. "Hold on a sec Kagome Yes, Kohaku."

Her assistant spoke "Mr. Tashoi would like to have a dinner business meeting with you and his brother who is the head of project development department he would like for you to meet them at 9pm at La Boheme."

A dinner meeting Rin thought that this would be interesting especially with his choice of a French restaurant she wondered what he was up to best to bring reinforcements "Sure but let them know that I'm brining a guest thank you." She clicked back over "Kagome are you busy this evening?"  
"Nope no plans"

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"What are you up too?" 

"Well Mr. Tashoi has invited me to dinner and I said I would bring a guest!"

"Oh, so I'm your guest! This is too hilarious of course I'm coming."

"I'll pick you up at 8:30pm dinner is at 9pm so that should give us plenty of time to arrive on time. Please try to behave this is a business dinner though this is all too funny be good"

"Rin I will be on my best behavior scouts honor."

"You, where never a girl scout!"

"Whatever it's just a figure of speech. Anyway what should I wear?"

"Something sexy look hot for your sugar momma."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny, what is the restaurants attire?"

"Oh I almost forgot we are going to _La Boheme_!"

"Whoa, Mr. Tashoi is really trying to impress you well I will dress appropriately see you at 9pm nerd!" 

"Thanks egg head" Rin hung up as the valet opened up the door as she walked in to the lobby of the Mandarin Oriental hotel. Her assistant Kohaku had her luggage already in her room the concierge handed her the key and she was escorted to the presidential suite.

Kohaku had made sure that white orchids were in the foyer of the suite her favorite flower. He always made sure she had those little extra to make her feel more comfortable. She went into the master bedroom so that she could catch a little nap before her business dinner.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sesshomaru got the message from his secretary that Rin would be bring an escort. This was definitely not in his plan, now he would actually have to invite his brother. He wanted it to be just the two of them but he knew that would never happen willingly so he concocted this little story about wanting to discuss the presentation and talk about the merger with the head of project development. "Shit, this is not going as planned."

He picked up his cell and called his brother.

"Inuyasha, we have an emergency business dinner tonight you need to bring information about our plans for our recent merger."

"What, this is really short notice!"

"She will only be in town for the week and you are the head of project development and it is important for her to feel secure about our company."

"Fine, what time and where are we eating." 

"Be at La Boheme at 9pm." With that said he hung up, and got his things together and prepared to leave.

Later that evening Rin and Kagome pulled up to La Boheme at 8:50  
"Rin we are ten minutes early!"

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably early?"

" No, can't say that I have."   
The stepped out the limo and Rin could see Sesshomaru through the window she grinned and poked Kagome in the side "see other people think like me."

"I abide by the better late than never code."  
The two women laughed and headed into the restaurant. Sesshomaru was standing at the bar with another man with the same long white hair and dazzling golden eyes. "Good evening, gentlemen." Rin spoke to get their attention."

Sesshomaru turned and sighed relief to see the exquisite Rin with a form fitting black dress with a black blazer. Her golden seashell necklace with matching earrings made the outfit very sexy her hair was in spiral curls with the front bangs pulled back and held by a simple golden clip. . He looked at her companion Kagome Naru who was dressed in a beep purple sleeveless dress that had a sexy formfitting bodice flared out at the waist.  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat "Well you ladies are looking very beautiful this evening, I would like to introduce you to my brother Inuyasha Tashoi head of our company's project development team."   
Rin spoke "Nice to meet you Mr. Tashoi, I would like to introduce you to my friend Kagome Naru she is also my lawyer."

Kagome was currently eyeing Inuyasha 'He is so hot where do they keep him hidden in the basement' Kagome thought.

It was true that there was very little information on the youngest Tashoi brother he had managed to stay out of the media eye unlike his older brother.

The two brothers escorted the ladies to the table. Rin was wondering why this suddenly seemed like a double date. She was looking at Kagome basically drooling over Inuyasha she leaned over and pinched Kagome she whispered in her ear _"We are here for business not pleasure"_

K_agome whispered "Have you never heard of the saying you r cake and eat it too"_

"_I don't think that applies too beefcake!" _The ladies began to laugh.

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow and Inuyasha looked confused. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha blurted out mildly annoyed at the ladies behavior.

Kagome smile wickedly "That for us too know and you can maybe find out later."

Ruin almost spit out the water she just sipped all over the table. She could not believe that Kagome jut said that her face turned beet red with embarrassment over her friend's overt invitation to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha being dense the invite went over his head. Sesshomaru eyed the little scene between Inuyasha and Kagome. He thought this evening will be very interesting.

Note To readers

Please review it encourages me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

The waiter approached the "Hello, my name is Karan I will be your server for this evening. Tonight's specials are Toasted scallops, glazed vanilla flavored turnip  
with lemon and walnut sauce, Two ways of foie gras and beets: steamed and plan fried;  
spicy chutney and sour purée, red wine reduction, Lobster seared with brown butter, potato, chanterelle and apricot cake, verbena mousseline and Lightly smoked and grilled Wagyu Rib Eye with eggplant composition, rhubarb and sweet garlic marmalade. May I start you off with a drink?" Sesshomaru ordered a dry martini, Inuyasha ordered a scotch neat, Kagome ordered a Manhattan and a buttery nipple shot on the side. Rin rolled her eyes at Kagome and said "I'll just have water" everyone looked at her quizzically. "This is a business dinner after all." Kagome laughed and said "You're only saying that because you can't hold you liquor." Rin stepped on Kagome's foot under the table and Kagome let out a yelp "Ouch that hurt Rin!"   
"Oh, I'm sorry my foot must have slipped." The waiter cleared his throat "I will be right back with your drinks" with that he walked off. Rin was mortified by Kagome's behavior.  
"Kagome could you please walk me too the ladies room please."  
"Sure, excuse us gentlemen we must powder our noses" In the ladies room, Rin flipped out "what the hell are you doing this is business not a double date."  
"I'm just having a little fun don't be so uptight. That Inuyasha is hot and I would like to get to know him better. Come on Rin let me have some fun tonight please." Rin sighed; Kagome had just gotten over a very nasty breakup with one of her colleagues Koga who was cheating on her with our so called friend Ayame. "Fine have your fun, he seems like a better man than that jerk Koga just remember you owe me big time. "Deal, have I every told you that you are my best friend in the whole wide world?" Kagome smiled and batted her eyes to look real innocent. Rin smirked "heard that before" Kagome playfully punched Rin in the arm and the laughed and started freshening up their makeup. At the table Inuyasha spoke "what is this some type of blind date?" "I had no idea that her escort was a female, but I think Kagome is attracted to you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "What, I think she is just a little friendly." Sesshomaru huffed "Damn, you are so dense when it comes to women; she is practically throwing herself at you." Inuyasha glared a Sesshomaru "Since you think you know it all after dinner I'll ask her out."  
"Good for you. When she says yes I want a personal favor in exchange for my good advice."

"If she says yes I'll do whatever you want for a whole week." Inuyasha spoke confidently Sesshomaru smiled "Good, I can't wait to collect." "We shall see." Inuyasha grinned smugly Sesshomaru thought '_My brother is an idiot but I will use his stupidity to get closer to Rin.'_ When the ladies returned Kagome scooted her chair a closer to Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru smirked at the two and mouthed, "You owe me", the drinks arrived as soon as the ladies where seated. 

They ordered dinner and Sesshomaru ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon to toast the merger, as they sipped their drinks and waited for their meal. Rin, allowed Kagome to monopolize Inuyasha's attention asking him questions of a more personal nature.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru who was currently taking a sip of his martini.  
So Mr. Tashoi that was a very informative video presentation, could you tell me more about Tashoi industries new project?" Sesshomaru looked over at Rin "that's what I hoped the head of project development would be doing but he seems to be preoccupied with your escort, and please call me Sesshomaru." "They do seem to be getting along very well; I sincerely apologize for Kagome's behavior it seems as if today is not meant for us to discuss our impending merger. We have all of tomorrow to do that so let's just enjoy the evening. By the way you may call me Rin."

Sesshomaru smiled "Well Rin since those two are getting real personal how about you tell me a little bit about yourself." Rin smirked and spoke "You first." 

They began to talk about life and their similar interest just as things where beginning to progress it seemed like dinner was over. 

Inuyasha approached Kagome at the entrance to the restaurant as the ladies waited for the limo.

"Kagome, it was very nice talking with you this evening. I wanted to know if maybe we could go out some time." 

Kagome beamed "How about we go to a club I feel like I have not danced in ages."  
Stunned that she wanted to continue this evening Inuyasha blinked twice "Sure, but I came with Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru interrupted "If it's fine with Rin you can take my car if she will drop me off at my home?" 

Everyone looked at Rin Kagome eyes pleaded with her to say yes, Rin rolled her eyes and spoke "Fine, I will drop Sesshomaru off and you guys can go have fun." Rin pulled Kagome to the side before she got in to the car and whispered in her ear "Be careful and call me as soon as you get in." Kagome nodded and Rin got in the car with Sesshomaru.

Rin looked out the window during the long drive to the Tashoi estate. Sesshomaru spoke "I hope I'm not out of line saying this but you look very beautiful this evening"

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru "Thank you for the compliment" Rin looked back out the window.

Sesshomaru spoke again "May I ask you a personal question?"  
Rin looked up again, "depends on the question!"   
"Why are you not married or at least dating someone?"  
"What the hell kind of question is that?" Rin exclaimed.

"A personal one," Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled "Well, that I feel as though it's none of your business."

Sesshomaru smiled back and said "I think someone who was caught eavesdropping on a personal conversation, would like to talk more openly about the subject."

Rin gasped "You knew that I heard your conversation."

"Well the volume had been turned up on the presentation considerably and you have been more cordial to me since the presentation so I made an assumption and you just proved me right." Sesshomaru smiled smugly

Rin blushed embarrassed by the precarious situation she found herself in. "Sorry about that it's a shame what Kagura did to you"

Sesshomaru slid a little closer to Rin and looked deeply into her chocolate brown orbs "I guess some things are not meant to be. But, good things come to those that wait."

Rin's breath hitched in her throat _'Is he coming on to me?'_ She thought and said, "I'm sure that one day you will find that special someone." 

Sesshomaru gently touched the back of her hand as said "I think I already have."

Rin Looked up and thought two can play this game she took her hand and cupped his cheek and moved closer so that their lips where almost touching. "Who, might that be Sesshomaru?" She slowly licked his lips and pressed her lips against his. Needless to say Sesshomaru was shocked that she had kissed him just then he noticed that she was now straddling his hips her skirt had rose up and she was grinding her core against his now harden shaft Rin grinned "things are definitely beginning to lookup."

She winked and delved her tongue into his mouth and they began a battle for dominance. His hand cupped her behind as she rocked her hips back in forth. Sesshomaru was in heaven his right hand crept slowly up her back and he brought it to her neck running his fingers through her silky curls. Rin arched her back to his touch breaking the kiss he used this opportunity to begin to trail wet kisses down her throat nibbling at her neck. Just then the car slowed and came to a stop. Rin gracefully dismounted the completely frazzled and horny Sesshomaru. She adjusted her clothing and spoke in an even tone "Thank you, for the lovely evening Mr. Tashoi I will see you tomorrow.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin puzzled for a brief moment and spoke "Would you like to come in for a night cap?" 

Rin smiled "No thank you, I have an early morning tomorrow and I must get my beauty rest. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon." With that she extended her hand for a hand shake Sesshomaru was now completely confused was he just imagining that they where just hot and heavy a moment ago. Now it is like that never occurred he shook her hand and as he stepped out the car he looked back still confused. As the car pulled off Rin giggled in the back seat wishing she could call Kagome to tell her what occurred on the ride to Sesshomaru's home. But, she did not want to ruin Kagome's little escapade with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked in to his mansion thoroughly perplexed he watched the limo drive away wishing it to turn around and come back. "Damn, what the fuck just happened" he wondered as he went up the steps to the master bedroom. He stripped of his clothes and got in to the shower trying to wash away what just occurred between him and Rin. He felt like he had just be tossed aside and he liked it he was always use to being in control and she had just taken all control from him. As the water from the shower beaded down his chiseled chest he lathered his and with soap and grabbed his hardened member and gave it a stroke. He groaned as the image of Rin grinding on top of his flashed in his mind. He began to grip himself harder picturing her on top riding him to completion. With that picture he pumped his member faster and came so hard he had to lean against the wall of the shower to keep his balance. 

He thought for a second as he tried to pull himself together and wash himself off is he the one being seduced? He smiled at the little game that they where playing and knew that he would win. 

At that time Rin stepped in to the presidential suite and slipped of her shoes and took out her cell phone to go over tomorrow itinerary with Kohaku. "Ms. Yamada, how was your evening?"  
The evening went well Kohaku I need you too set up dinner reservations for me and Mr. Tashoi tomorrow at K'shiki for 8pm."

Note to readers

Please review it encourages me. I will be posting the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

At that time Rin stepped in to the presidential suite and slipped of her shoes and took out her cell phone to go over tomorrow itinerary with Kohaku. "Ms. Yamada, how was your evening?"   
The evening went well Kohaku I need you too set up dinner reservations for me and Mr. Tashoi tomorrow at K'shiki for 8pm." 

Kohaku was very uncomfortable knowing that Rin would be having dinner alone with Mr. Tashoi. He asked "How many will be attending this dinner meeting?"

Rin said "Just the two of us, and have my fuchsia Bebe dress with the corseted top sent to the hotel by tomorrow afternoon. I would also like a bottle of crystal waiting in my room with two chilled glasses before 9pm.

Kohaku's stomach was beginning to turn as he listened to Rin's request. "Is there anything else that you may need" his said with so much distain that Rin had to comment.

"Kohaku is there a problem?"

Kohaku quickly responded "No, Ms. Yamada there is no problem."

"Good, Then I will see you tomorrow at 7am at the main meeting room for the convention." Rin didn't give a second thought to Kohaku's little outburst.

Kohaku spoke "I will be there and I will have the presentation for your opening speech ready."

"Well that great have a good night" Rin said.

"Good night Ms. Yamada" Kohaku sighed and hung up the phone.

He leaned back in the chair of his desk in his hotel room and ran his hand across his face in frustration. Rin had become intrigued by Mr. Tashoi in the span of one day. Kohaku was so angry with himself he thought "I should be the one she wants to invite to her room." With that running through his mind he closed his laptop and headed for his bed. As he lay down in his bed he thought of all the chances he had to let Rin know how he felt about her. Now time was ticking against him, Rin was always so busy with the company she didn't have a boyfriend and Kohaku was taking his time. He had know Rin almost all his life she was best friends with his sister Sango that's gave him a bit of an edge when he applied for the job as her personal assistant.

He has had a crush on Rin since grade school he was ecstatic when he was chosen to be her personal assistant. He knew that his sister had helped in the decision seeing as though he was fresh out of college with no experience. Because of his inexperience he worked extra hard to prove to her that he was a capable and dependable employee. He closed his eyes tightly and imagined what it would be like if Rin was in his bed right now. He slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about his beautiful boss choosing to be with him and no one else.

The next morning Kohaku was waiting in the lobby of the convention center. Rin walked in wearing charcoal grey two-piece skirt business suit with a crisp white shirt with French cuffs and Black t-strap heels. Kohaku was awe struck watching as she sashayed in to the building. His face lit up when their eyes me and she smiled and walked towards him.

"Good morning Kohaku, is every thing set up?" She said while glancing at her wrist watch.

"Yes, the sound system is being checked at this time and they are waiting to hook up your and free microphone. I also have the presentation ready for you to do a run through."

"Great let's get started, and make sure that my limo is waiting for me out side 10 minutes before the presentation ends I want to be on time for my tour of Tashoi industries." Rin smirked as her mind wandered back to her little escapade with Sesshomaru and mentally reminded herself to call Kagome when she is in the car to find out what happened between her and Inuyasha.

After Rin's opening presentation she was in her limo on her way to Tashoi industries. She called Kagome on the third ring a very sleepy Kagome picked up "hello"

Rin laughed "what happened to calling me as soon as you got in?"

Kagome quickly woke up "Rin, I'm so sorry, I got home about 5am."

"Well, I take it that things went well between you and Inuyasha?"

"Rin it was great we went to this club called Air and danced all night long."

"And what else did you do all night long?"

Kagome laughed "We just kissed a little."

Rin groaned "Kagome, we both know you guys did more than just kiss if you forgot to call me."

"Well maybe we did a little more than just kiss but good girls don't kiss and tell"

"So I guess you are going to tell me what happened, we both know you're not a good girl."

Kagome went on to elaborate on the juicy details about what happened between her and Inuyasha. They planned to meet up again this evening for a private dinner at Kagome's home. Rin told Kagome about her own little escapade with Sesshomaru Kagome was shocked at what Rin told her.

Kagome said "let me get this straight you made out with Sesshomaru in the limo?"

Rin began to giggle "yes, he is an excellent kisser we will have dinner tonight and things might progress from there."

Kagome sighed "If it make you feel good do it, but remember you two still have to conduct business together."

Rin laughed "I know how to separate business from pleasure unlike some people."

Kagome laughed a well "well have fun tonight don't do anything I would not do!"

Rin spoke "well that does not leave much not to do."

The women laughed and said there goodbyes as Rin's car pulled up to the main entrance of Tashoi industries. Rin though to her self this will be a very interesting day.

Note to readers:

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I will be updating soon so please review.

Thank you,

Alyn


End file.
